Edward and Bella:Forever and Forever!
by EdwardxXxBella1
Summary: My first FanFic so be nice!I suck at summaries soo I'll give it a shot! This is my own thoughts on how Edward's and Bella's life would go after Breaking dawn! Enjoy!
1. Beginning of a live time!

Edward and Bella: Forever and Forever

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...or do I?jk jk in my dreams I do!**

**Spoiler Alert:If you haven't read all the books, you might not wanna read this but its up to you!**

**Lemon Alert:Lemons in later chapters!**

**A/N:First FanFic so be nice with reviews please!R,R, & R!(Read,Relax, and Review!)**

* * *

"Alice, is she done yet?" called Edward impatiently from down the stairs.

"You can rush perfection Edward!" Alice replied with her peppy grin.

I then heard Edward sigh and slam the door as he stomped his way outside.

"I hope he didn't break that door or Esme is going to have a fit.." Alice mumbled as she shook her head.

"Alice, why do you torture him like that?" I asked.

"Well because I can..." she replied as she walked over to me.

"You are a bitch sometimes Alice!" I said glaring at her.

"Awe thanks Bella! Now back to your dress or dresses!" she said as she started to pulls another fluffy and yet kinda cute dress from a hanger blind-folded.

Alice is putting me through this hell for Edward's and I wedding anniversary!That's the only reason I've been standing here all day being Alice's personal barbie doll ,but I don't even know what we are doing or where we are going?Times like this I wish I had Edward's mind reading power instead of this freaking shield!

I sighed and slipped gracefully out of the dress I was wearing and continued through my day in hell.

**5 hours later...**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Alice then came out of the room and started dancing her way gracefully down the stair case. _'Damn!Shes not slipping up is she... she sing __Bouncettino by Milton Adolphus to distract herself from the dress!' _I thought to himself.

Alice then approached the stair case,did a spin, coming to a sudden stop, and then strike a pose.I then heard Rosalie think _'Show off!'_

After Alice was done, she cleared her throat."I'm proud to present the new Bella Cullen!" she announced as she waved her arms over the stairs case.

Then came down my love.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I then walked out of the room and down the stairs to await many shocked vampires.

As I walked down the stairs and got into Edward's view, I swore I saw Edward get more erect then he was( if that's even possible).

Well at least its worth being in hell all day just for a simple pink and black dress. Alice described it as an one of a kind Paris rough silk dress...I think.I've learned to tune her out.I have to admit that its not half bad. Its slim around the torso and then there is this black belt made out of the rough silk type material the whole dress is made out of. After the belt the dress starts to puffs out and stops at the knees. Alice said I could have it for whatever after tonight...if the dress survives Edward's and I love making, but luckily Edward has learn some self-control...and I do mean **some**. As for hair and make up...I just closed my eyes and let Alice do her thing.I never got into make-up or hair even as a human and still haven't in my new body. Alice's sense of fashion is something I'm getting use too...well slowly.

Edward grabbed my hand and helpped me with the last step and said,"You look beautiful, love."He then kissed my hand and brushed his lips over the wedding ring. I then giggled at his silly actions. He then pulled me close and started to lean in when -

"Hi everyone!" Nessie said as she hopped down the stairs."I'm ready to go to Grandpa Charlie's house!"

"Come with me Nessie,"Carlise said as he grabbed his keys ,and him and Nessie then disappeared out the door.

"Yea we better get going before-"

"Don't say it, Emmett!" Edward growled.

"Well its the truth..."Emmett mumbled as if none of us couldn't hear it.

"For once Emmett has a point, I'm dieing to know where we're going!"I said pulling Edward towards the door like an excited 5 year old wanting to leave to go play at the park. He smiled and opened the door for everyone. He then grabbed his keys and turned off the light.

Edward,Jasper,Alice, and I are taking the Volvo after a fight last night about if we should take Edward's Volvo or Alice's Porsche, but that's another story ... that I ignored completely. Emmett,Rose, and Esme are going to ride with Carlise when he gets back. As soon as we got in and buckled(yes I finally convinced Edward to wear a seat belt and that my friends is another story ...),Edward hit the road going at about 50 mphs.I just closed my eyes and tried to think of where we could be going.

_Are we going to a special hunting place? Maybe they are taking me to go hunt maybe mountain lion? Maybe something bigger?_I thought as we raced past the moss covered trees and green leafy bushes of Forks into city limits._No..we went hunting two days ago...hmmm...ugh! _I sighed and decided to be patience...or force the information out of someone...hehehe ...

"Bella,your quiet. Is everything ok?"Edward asking looking at my from the corner of his eye.

"Oh nothing...,"I said trying to hide the smirk on my lips.

* * *

**I hope everyone Enjoyed!I'm going to update hopeful every other week!But intill school starts up I might update sooner! Also I hope I'll be able to make the chapters longer. Well like I said before R,R, & R!(Read,Relax, and Review!) - EdwardxXxBella1**


	2. Seduction under Construction!

**Edward and Bella:Forever and Forever**

**Chapter 2:Seduction Under Construction!**

**Hey people! I'm back!Here is my next chapter! Hope everyone likes!I'm mostly going to be updating on every Sunday to every other Sunday! or somewhere in between ,but this one was a little late because I started school last Monday. Last time Bella was tortured by Alice and Edward was tortured by his longing to fuck Bella, and Bella has gotten an idea on how she can find out some info on their wedding anniversary plans. It will get steamy in this chapter, so this is not for you lil ones! Will there be lemons? Read to find out! R,R, and R!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own twilight!**

**P.S. If you can please leave reviews! They make me smile!**

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat thinking as Edward sped pass Port Angele's city lights and crowded streets.

I thought _How am I going to do this? Why would we stop... we don't need sleep..but we do need gas! hmmm... _I then glanced over to the gas gage! _Ugh it's about half full...stupid efficient car!_I sighed and closed my eyes and continued to think.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked about a hour later.

I opened one eye and said,"Well, I'm thinking about where we are going?" Of course it wasn't a complete truth ,but Edward bought it and continued to drive.

I then sat up and said," Hmm shouldn't we stop for gas?" looking down at the gas gaga. _OK the fuel light is on..good! _I thought to myself trying to hide my smile.

"Sure...", Edward said as he turned into a gas station.

"And maybe because it late in all we could stop at that hotel up on that corner there..." , I said pointing about half a mile up the road.

"Why?" Edward asked looking confused.

_Damn!I didn't think of that! _I thought in panick.

I quickly said, "Hmmm so I can call Nessie before she goes to sleep and I also wanna work on my book I'm writing."

"Ok but we leave early in the morning!" Edward said in a defeated tone as he parked the car by a gas pump.

I then smiled and gave him a kiss on lips before he got out of the car.

Alice then said after Edward got out with a disturbed tone, "Ok lay off with the making out while Jazz and I are here!Got it?"

I was startled when Alice spoke because I been so lost in thought that I forgot they were here.

"Whatever...", I said a little annoyed. I then started to put my plan together.

A min later Alice said," Wear the pink silky lingerie I pack in your suit ,so you don't mess up the dress!"

"Stop peeping into my love future Alice!" I yelled trying not to slap the shit out of her! "And mostly because Edward doesn't need to find out not!" I said suddenly whispering really low.

Edward then came by the car a few seconds later and started to fill up the car. I glanced back at Alice and Jazz and they both nodded so they aren't thinking about my plans...hopefully.

About a few minutes ago, we all were checking into the hotel. I explained why were here...well the lie at least. Now Edward is in the shower and I'm changing in the pink silky lingerie Alice packed for me. It is a silky,pink,(duh!) sexy lingerie that is tight around my breast and splits down the middle and stops at my hips with a silky pink thongs. Surprisingly I love it and so will Edward!Heheheh...

"B-B-B-Bella!"Edward stuttered as he walked out of the shower as I was looking at myself in the mirror.

I then turned around and said in a sexy seductive tone,"Oh I decided to change because its soooo hot in here."I also stretched out the word hot.I then started to walk towards Edward in slow and sexy walk.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh, well, hmmm...you ...hmm...look beautiful," Edward said stuttering. He started to walk backwards as I started to get closer to him and his erection. He then fell on to the bed and I climbed on top of him.

"B-Bella,what are you doing?" Edward asked with shock in his voice and lust in his eyes.

"Oh, I thought we could cuddle," I said rubbing my hands all over his toned chest. I leaned into kiss him but he pushed me off in one swift movement.

"Edward, whats wrong?" I asked giving him my puppy-dog face.

"Bella dear, we don't need to break the hotel bed," Edward said patting the bed.

"Oh we can be gentle," I said giving him deviant smile and leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Bella..."Edward growled.

I put my index finger on his lips and said,"Shhh...don't worry I'll take it from here" I the crushed my cold lips against his. I licks his bottom lips asking for entrance into his warmer mouth, but he wouldn't accept my offer. I then started to reach downwards when suddenly Edward was on the other side of the bed, and it looked like I was kissing nothing but air.

I turned towards him and was going got ask what is it, but then Emmett open the door.

"Come on you two, or we're going to miss our plane to Jackson Ville!" Emmett call from the doorway.

"We're going to Jackson Ville!" I almost screamed.

"Emmett! I didn't tell her!" Edward growled at Emmett.

"Oops... Well Alice vision was wrong! Well I better leave before I tell her we're going to Jackson Ville to see her mom-OH SHIT!" Emmett said and then ran out a little too fast.

"We're going to see my mom!" I said to Edward with a hint of excitement and worry in my voice.

"Surprise..." Edwards said with a disappointed tone.

"But its Florida! They don't call it the "**Sun Shine**" state for nothing!" I said stressing out Sun Shine state part.

"Bella, they have a storm blowing through ,so we have the sun taken care of," He said in his usual calm voice not showing any sign of worry.

I then started to pack my belongings when it suddenly hit me like a thousand needles in the gut!

"We're going to tell her...," I said choking on my words, " Aren't we?"

"No we're not," He said looking up at me,"You are."

* * *

**Hope you liked!Sorry it was late! The last bit might have some errors because I was typing fast and I'm sorry for that! Report them to me if you like!R,R,and R!- EdwardxXxBella1**


End file.
